Merited Retribution
by Pentaphobe
Summary: For everyone, there is someone. For everything there is a reason. With if there was a reason Godric to keep on living? A reason to still believe there is still hope. Godric/OC
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Tru Blood.

* * *

It had been a rather long day yesterday, long long long. The sun was just about peeking dancing its light just over the horizon to grace the earth with morning. Oh, how lovely the sight was, but that didn't mean the more forward part of the day would be graceful. The heat in Dallas was terrible.

It made her want to die in the darkness just go get away from it. Though, such a phrase was a weird thing to say amongst the politics of today. Not that she cared, who cared to talk to her. Dear shyness, Meli.

Like any sane person that lived on the planet earth, she should have be asleep at such an ungodly hour in the morning especially after staying up all night with her lacking of sleep. Oh no. no. no. She wasn't, she had to stay up all night again, reading some lovely book that she had rounded up from a book shop she had walked past on her way to her car and heading on home here in the rural parts of Dallas.

She herself?

Business was.. well. Better than usual actually.

She hasn't been in much of a tiffy with her Boss like usual, she hadn't had a customer try and flirt with her shamelessly because of her quiet behavior, thing that she didn't have the courage to tell anyone nonetheless defend herself. For which she had taken self-defense classes for. Not only that, but for other reasons as well..

But other than that. She seemed to be fine, making out well with her freelancing mind. Trying out new jobs or make-shift jobs everyday was the highlights of her life. She had never thought she would truly get away from her family to spread her ways and start anew life, but she did. Looking at her amazing home, that she might say so herself, she did very well.

Her rural home was a mini manor was at the center of the adjoining land .. Surrounded by a fence made of iron arches and eventually hedges. Despite this, the main gate was always open during the day, only closing at night, so visitors can pop in at any moment. Especially with the frequent drop-ins from her off and on friends slash family. Or the occasional vampire still in their old fashion ways, seeking shelter in an old inn instead one of those big shot hotels in the city. There was a beautiful fountain in front of the main doors, and the ground was all gravel here.

There was a lot more land than this actual manor with a medium sized pasture. There were several wooded areas as well being about a couple hundred miles from the big city would do that, though they didn't exactly have wild animals, most of them having been cleared by now thanks to hunters. The occasional rabbit and pheasant would pop up however, during the season. But she had the government give her a permit that stated others had to ask her to hunt on the grounds, unlike before when they just came all willy-nilly killing the precious nature about the home killing the scenery.

She sighed happily, curling her legs under her butt as she placed the flap of the book in between the pages she stopped and took in the scenery. It's been ages since she had stayed up like this, and would watch as dawn would come and peek over the horizon to look upon her.

"Wow." She murmured quietly and mmmed, she closed her eyes as her mind and eyes rested though she was awake, not at all tired from staying up. Her arms curled about the large book she had, holding it close to her chest as she sighed contently.

But something caught her, the scent of something being burned charred. At first, she thought it was her imagination, but she had suddenly heard the sound of crackling in the air. She lifted her head and blinked her eyes open placing her book on the swinging bench.

Leaping up out of the chair she sprinted after the smell, at first she thought it was someone burning a part of her forest but saw someone was burning.. The fire was a mystifying blue, chalking about the black markings on his palely tanned body and she gasped.

"What the hell?" It was a vampire! She looked about, quickly she found the tarp that she used for horses at one time and flap it and covered herself in it and ran towards him

"What the hell are you doing?" Her words flew from her mouth before she could react and her arms went around the body of the man, he was an inch or two taller than her but she got him.

Her body curled her arms over his shoulder and she squeezed knocking him to the ground. "Come on!" She shouted hurriedly

She began practically dragging him with little resistances from him and haul assed back in the house. She placed him covered him in the tarp and ran to the windows, placing the blinds over them blocking out the sun completely. She knew those blinds from that fancy hotel would be of some use.

Licking her dry lips, she went to her mini fridge and pulled out four bottles of that synthetic blood and grabbed the burnt hand of the vampire.

Pulling him towards the basement where the cover of darkness would help him heal along with the blood.

* * *

End. :x


	2. Chapter 1: First Blood

Disclaimer: I no own True Blood/SVM

* * *

In everyone who has experience or lived over their time has destruction about them. Some call them addictions, some call them mental disorders, others call them weakness, but it is clear to each one of these archtypes of people is that there is the need of the relief of it. Everything around them could trigger their, 'weakness' that they try to dismember from but there is so much truth in it and so much overwhelming that it is almost torture to not give into it.

One might question why this importance is on a vampire such as Godric who should be exploring and claiming the world as his own. But one does not see how heavy his heart lays within his chest.

There was nothing more for him here, this world was its own turmoil and he was insignificance in it. The power was great, there was nothing of real interest for him here and nothing that gave him the motivation that his dire gave to him. It was pitiful, one as old, as powerful, as fueling as him had nothing more he could do with himself but sulk in self-pity and anguish at his former race and his current's feud with each other was flourishing. It was sooner or later that he's being would give way, so why not end it now.

He sent nothing to his dire, the blond haloed man would attempt to stop him lengthening his sorrows and not ending the horrors within his frozen breast, again. Oh yes, after some of his darkness was relieved by his dire showing his truth and care. Breaking his dire's heart, he could only push aside his own selfish need for satisfaction to face the loss his child's happiness.

Eric, he had stayed for some time by his sire's side, making sure he was taken care of that he ate. Like Godric was a stubborn child who wouldn't eat his vegetables, but it was clear there was something amiss about him. Eventually, Eric has to go back to his duties to his life in Bon Temp.

After this, it came again.

Oh how it came back upon him was faster than any speed he could conjure from the strength of his legs. Nothing was more horrendous than this pain he felt. His body was weak, creaking with each step he took. He was no longer hungry well he was but he didn't quench the defying thirst anymore he gave little effort at any quality of life. He didn't want to be what he was before. He hated it. He hated himself

He hated being a vampire.

"**Soon**," The two thousand and some year old vampire thought to himself and walked into the open plain of the apparently abandoned home.

It was a gorgeous landscape, how could anyone leave such a place to rot? It looked recently emptied, everything was still anew and standing.. He chuckled, his mouth forming a mild smile as the sun's light began to hit over the horizon. The golden rays of yellow blinded his sight and he closed his eyes. Rapture was coming, he knew it. Just a little while longer and the fiery death would come, the burn of his pale skin was heavenly, pulling him further into this blue glow he seen.

The blue glow was closing in on him and he sighed out his last breath as he felt the glow surround him. But he was put in darkness.

Something, no a warm, silky body wrapped him in a peaceful darkness. Inhaling he smelt the seen of a bakery, sweets and sugar. The body had something covering, both him and it.

There was a frightened voice along with it, rushed, desperate and soothing to his tired ears. "What the hell are you doing!"

He blinked not getting a chance to open his eyes to look at who had taken away his salvation, the embracing arms curled around him and rushed him onto a hardwood floor and sat him at the foot of a ledge. There was no heat or glare of the sun to be felt. After a while of hearing movement, a soft hand took his own worn one and pulled him into darkness which comforted the burn on his flesh.

"Umm.. Oh, are you alright? Here, I have some of that True Blood if it helps. I got all the kind I have." The voice cooed shyly. For once, the darkness in his chest recoiled and it caught him by surprise. He coughed even more despite the nesscity to at the ash that was emanating from his chest.

Godric pulled off the tarp, the sight of woman filled his gaze. His hands itched with the urge to touch the smooth looking skin, her skin was silken and dark. A deep, rich brown that bore life within it; a face set by full lips, a round tipped nose and medium brows. Her hair was very different. It fell down to her shoulders, curled loosely into very dark purple curls that he wouldn't have even noticed the violet hue without the sharpness of his sight. She was in sleepware, some black pajama pants with polka dots on it and a blue tank-top.

And staring at him were large, honey brown eyes that he felt he was compelled to answer with silence. His staring at the moment was not helping, tilting his head he became quickly curious of this matter. Not expecting kindness from humans.

"Hey.. umm.. You want me to go heat it up?" She spoke quietly; her timidness was obvious in her fiddling with the bottle caps of the Tru Blood. He shook his head, his calm and collected voice spewed out words that relieved her. "No.." But the answer was cut short.

He coughed, coughed out blood and ash and she began to panic. Her hand found his shoulders and held him steady. Thanking God she had a phone down here, she dialed Sookie's number. The sun-shine sounding voice of her god sister was heard.

"Meli.. You know what time it is?"

Shaking, she stared with wide eyes towards Godric. "I know. I know. Please, just listen. Okay?" Hearing silence, she thought her cousin understood. "Okay. There's a vampire here, but he's injured."

"He was out in the sun for some reason, and now he's coughing up blood and ash and I don't know what to do."

"Give them True blood, it should help him heal faster and keep them in the dark?" Sookie said in uncertainty, but rushed her words out, trying to assert some confidence out of the two of them. For once, she wished Bill was truly with her. Damnit, who would kidnap a vampire anyway? Wait, this was her cousin, she could help her. But there was her situation first.

Meli had her arms was about his shoulder, his head leaned on her own as she pulled the cap of the True Blood off and lifted it to his lips. She stared at them, it was true.

Vampires did have enchanting beauty, she stared at his boyish features like he was just reaching the age that she was, which was eighteen. His lips were barely full, but were pursed at keeping the cough he had before steady and closed his eyes keeping the color from her but she did look over his face. The strong chin under those pink-ish, barely full lips complimented by a subtly chiseled nose. The complexion that was about him was one that looked paler than pale, she sniffled hoping to God that she wasn't failing at keeping him alive.

Meli sighed and she looked over his face as she tried to see if he was still alive. A good way was this, she poked at his cheek. His face twitched, peeking a liquefied chocolate eye up towards her and she sighed in relief despite the slight blush that ran under her dark complexion, placing the cap to his lips.

She pushed it, until his head tilted further back into her arm and the blood began to go into his mouth. He at first started to drink, becoming more alive with each sip till he groaned and coughed and spat out the blood. "Oh shit.."

She held him to her as he began to slightly convulse and she whimpered picking up the phone. She tried this several times as he calmed down, with each of the types of blood thinking maybe he needed a specific blood type since she had many types. She picked up the phone and shouted into the phone. Asking for advise once more.

"Sookie!"

No answer.

"Sook!... Sookie!"

"Shit! I'm so sorry, I'm making coffee. What's wrong?"

"He's throwing up the blood, each blood type I have here.."

"Goddamnit, hold on!" Flicking her phone around, she dialed the only number that could be of some use in the matter. Grumbling, not wanting to deal with his shit this early, but she prayed he would be up. "Eric?"

"Not quite." A female voice chimed sarcastically, "But, I'm charmed to be of service." Sookie sighed, "Please Pam, tell me how to heal a vampire that's been out in the sun." Pam quickly stated, "Just give 'em some true blood."

"No, that didn't work." She said sharply, Pam hummed over the phone.

"Sorry, can't help."

"Please! I promise to not bother you for a while!" Pam contemplated this, "Try giving fresh blood.. Animal, perhaps?"

"Okay."

Switching over the line, Sookie called for her god-sister who seemed to mumbling something to whoever was the vampire.

"Okay, I'm back. You have any animals around? Dead or alive?"

"No.." Mel muttered.

A pause was given, before, "Go find one, quick or he's going to die."

She whimpered and bit her bottom lip. Mel didn't speak. She couldn't. "You can _do_ it." Sookie said reassuringly.

Mel was always the within drawn quiet girl, never really seen putting for the effort out of her own silly procrastination or fear itself. But now, she was having to step up to the plate for a stranger. Who might not even be grateful for what she is doing.

But all life was precious, she had to.. "I have an idea.. he can drink from me.." She softly spoke, hoping that Sookie wouldn't hear but she did. "Wait! Mel! Wait!" Sookie was hushed by her cousin's stern, but timid voice. "I have to.. he's going to die."

Mel held the man close helping his convulsions stop with sweet words as she eyed her gaze to the side as if she was actually talking to the man on the other end face to face.

"You don't know what that'll do, what can happen."

Mel tensed at this and sighed heavily, "The things I do.. It's okay, I'll deal with it some how. Love you sis, call me back later."

Placing the phone down finally, Mel went back to the man she was cradling. He heard her voice; the soft sound caught his attention through the pain coursing through his body, some how it eased the pain within him. The rapture would be give to him soon; she didn't know how to save him so this was it.

Sighing, his body began to grow colder than the death he was already taken by. But her soft, womanly hand caresses his cheek thumbing at the flesh and he felt obligated to lean into it and turn his powerful leer to her. Those dark chocolates panicked and frightened looked at what was happening to him.

She had been brave.

"What's your name.." she asked of him. He was pulled against her, his hand placed on her waist by her own even though he could feel blood rushing up her face from her bosom and lighting up her face. He could tell from the nature of her actions she wasn't used to the contact, but fought through it just for him.

He could only inwardly shake his head at her. He wished he had come to another place rather than here disturbing her peace. "Godric.." He mumbled, his thin lips pressing against each other before swallowing breathing slowly to ease the frighten within her.

It appeared him doing so eased the stress of the situation as he awaited his death. "Okay.. Mister, Vampire Godric.." Those word now given to him made him chuckle even in this hour of pain, to think there was something to still amuse him. "You need to drink from me.. So you can stay alive."

His gaze turned into a icy glare as he looked away and turned his face away as well, the sudden feat of strength made the girl that he was against bit her lip in fear. "No." His words came as a retort. Her hands cupped his cheeks and pulled his face closer to her, "Please.. You're going to die." The desperation in her voice was more than heartwarming, how could she want to save an old wretch like him with nothing more to live for? She obviously didn't like his answer, and forced his face closer towards her neck. "I want to.." He muttered, her neck was delicious.. so enticing, tempting.

"I want you to.." She said sheepishly, but the stern gaze made up for her shaky words while her hands pushed his mouth against her neck. He pushed back trying to be away from her inviting dermis, but he slumped still weak and grunted. "Godric.. please."

He stared at her, as she began pushing her hair from her neck and face and tilting her head away revealing the valley of silken chocolate flesh, revealing the vision of veins and pulsation of blood underneath skin. So willingly to save his life. Yet she barely knew who he was. What he had done before. "You need it.." The blush was coming forth once more pulling him further into this trap, this ensnaring that this vixen had placed him under. "I need it.."

Mel closing her eyes as if not wanting to see his reaction or her punishment for her attempting words. Those inner fears and doubts brutalizing her but he merely stared at her. Licking his lips at the questionable decision before pondering, would this ease the suffer in him softly. Or would this be another scene like his dire.

Staring at her, the soft yet nonexistent glow she emitted would be the death of him more than the plague that was running through his veins now. Finally, he let his cracking, aged voice moved soothingly against her ear. With that motion to speak, his hand cupped her nape feebly, his hand pushed through her braided locks as she sighed and breathed to calm herself.

"If I do this.. will this please you?.." he asked, and he got what he expect, and surprisingly what he wanted. Those warm sepia pools peered into his liquefied ones bashfully, but surprised at the question. Soon enough her voice got the courage to speak up before it was too late.

"Yes.."

That was all he needed and solely nodded, leaning into her breathing in her life giving scent to each the heavy, and unsteady breathes that coursed through him. She smelt like the nectar of a melon and salt, all humans had a saline like tint to their scents since they majority of their body was made up of water.

The muscles of his jaws creaked as if just been opening for the first time in a long to feed, he barely ate anymore. There was no need, no reason when much wasn't as it used to, it was much dishonor in his eyes now. But he was doing it, this time not for self-gain but to please the creature clinging to him, enveloped against his dead body shakily in a tender manner. He was doing it to please her.

And without any further ado..

Those fangs, vice like needles suck into her flesh, biting surprisingly hard and rougher than he intended to as he held onto her drinking the life giving sustenance. She gasped, her chest arching up slightly into his as the sensation sent shock waves throughout her body, along her spine in the way a good drink made you get all tingly except this drink wasn't no drink. And that tingly sensation that didn't end at her stomach, it went further south trigger a pleasant convulsion that had her fall onto her back allowing their bodies to melt, and he fall in between her legs in a slight mount.

Gods, her blood was like liquid fire rolling down his throat and setting his body ablaze sending the rapture of life, though he did not deserve. Suckling like the slaves would their only drink in their working hours, taking his fill and that many times over while his eyes wide would become fully immersed into the pleasure of the warm body beneath him the warmth of that crimson liquid in his mouth. Something was so different about this girl's blood. It was coursing through him heavily and renewing his strength. Or perhaps it was the fact she was genuinely giving him her sweet essence for his benefit, and not out of her own curiosity.

In the feat of his pleasure, his hands wandered down exploring the supple body underneath him letting his hands accent each and every curve of his body unwilling to not touch, his hands fell further cupping the contour of dancers thighs and a well-rounded butt before his exploration led to the tracing up her side as he clenched his jaw still drinking. Tightening his jaw's grip on her neck.

Her body began to pale in its dark complexion. Her eyes rolling back as she moaned out a heavy noise and whimpered, falling as he lurched against her fully. As if going to engulf her body with his own. Her gaze began to fade in and out.. But he was unwilling to deprive the lovely body to be without the soothing heat, and would release her after a moment or two. He almost comfortingly nuzzled her cheek licking his bloody lips, her eyes half lidded peered up pleased as his fangs retracted. The pink appendage of his mouth slipped out dab over the wound quickening the healing process till the only mark left were the trademark two points.

Her gaze fell shut and she slumbered now, he peered at her curiously before rolling off her lying beside her. Her body shuffled toward his own, lazed an arm against his own.

He petted her cheek faintly, watching her with a curiosity like a child did to a pet.

Before the curse of night made him fall into slumber to hide from the day till night came once more.

* * *

Chapter end. :o

Reviews? :3 No? ;~;


	3. Chapter 2: Introverted

Updated version. :3

Disclaimer: Doesn't own True Blood/SSHN

* * *

Unfortunately, he did not sleep until mid-way through the day that came. Looned by the warmed that the body curled against him sung non-verbally through the contact of one another and seeped into soft snores that were in tune with each other. Godric had woken up in the middle of the night. He had healed surprisingly quickly with this girl's blood. She must be special.. But nonetheless, with it coursing through his veins, he was restless beside her. Although, completely content watching her in her sleep.

Tomorrow night, he would return to his base and face his subordinates, they would not appreciate his absence. It would take some time before they would allow him to be without watch again, like he was a precious child. But he would not care, it would be for the best, just to keep their worries at bay.

Just as long as he could keep them from going after the Fellowship of the Sun, all would be well. He knew that this time he would not be able to hold back their rage with just words. He did not want blood shed of either race. Human or Vampire.

He could already see that there was burning feud between the vampire and human race. This which was his primary reason at first of going to the Fellowship –to allow himself to burn that is. He was doing this with, this man of the Sun or, that is what he proclaimed to be. Maybe he could set an example and there can be some relation between the two species, with the ulterior motive being his death. But it was too much to bare the previous night, the 'Oppressions' they were becoming stronger as his knowledge grew towards the hatred of his own kind.

It was almost a sickness that he wished to be rid of despite the evolution and knowledge that had learned through his many years on this earth. It was heavy in his chest to bare the guilt of the many deaths and lives that he had laid to ruin as he passed on to gain his own survival.

Yet he could not feel any of the 'Oppression' coming onto him now.

His worries -at least for this moment, were gone.

Gazing upon her, Godric could not figure out why she had given the sacrifice.

To eat was no longer a pleasure to him, yet gazing upon her after he had consumed what he had. It was like he had jumped in a pleasurable amount of quick sand. Looking at the girl's strange dark color of hair that fell over her face and cocoa complexion of her face, he pressed his digits tentatively against her cheek feeling the heat of her human body. Flipping his hand around to appreciate it, he moved the back of his hand down that same cheek.

He chuckled gently as her nose scrunched up, and her eye lids tightened shut. Resting his head on his forearm he couldn't comprehend what this feeling was welling in his not-beating-so-he-was-not-breathing chest. The girl was almost fragile in her pajamas, curling against his cold body and almost pressing down into a ball.

Godric, being as old as he was, gained a few things that came with being an old vampiric age despite the enhanced abilities strengthening. His taste of this human's blood let him take her through some of her recent memories, the great amount he had taken in he had allowed himself to see the past year and a half of her life. She seemed to live a simple, monotonous life style. She called family on the east coast despite living in the outskirts of Dallas, showing loyalty to them and to her family that lived not too far, actually in Bon Temp where his child ruled as Sheriff, a child that told him he should appoint himself as King of the land where he laid. But Godric was never a power ambitious individual.

This woman's name, he had not acquired but he could see from her memories she was strange. Strange in the manner that she did not have a life companion where she wore the beauty of the women from his freedom from slavery was granted, Africa. He could imagine her in formal Egyptian robes, walking towards a throne with subjects holding the tail of her golden elegant gown. Or maybe a blue gown, dark almost black, accenting her form.

But not only that, but of the wicked ways he could come to remove that dark garment from her body. Godric blinked.. such an image. Why, but he noticed his strokes along her skin were exploring. He had to stop himself.

He saw that her sleep was too long; her skin was warm but not as warm as it should be. The bodies of humans that he had touched were a bit warmer than the slight coolness of her skin at this moment, but hers when he had first touched her made her feel like she was a burning fire to him. Something was amiss.

His fangs flicked out, _Csss_! And he punctured his wrist sharply and opened her mouth with the use of his thumb. He would press his slowly seeping wrist to her mouth and he leaned over her. "Drink.." He soothingly looned into her ear, piercing her dreams and making her swallow a decent amount before he would lick his own wrists back clean before any would dropped on her, or showing any evidence that he had given her any besides the trickle that fell from the side of her lip.

Godric laid back down beside her hugging her against him out of the necessity for her warm, welcoming form. She balling her hands together and curling against him in his arms.

It was a few more minutes before she had risen

The girl's eyes fluttering open. She had the weirdest dream in the world. Heh, it almost seems a bit silly once she was thinking about it. She had given blood to a vampire and allowed herself to fall asleep with him because he took so much of it. He had a strange, but fairly interesting name. She liked the way it rolled off her tongue, "Godric." She muttered softly to herself, unknowing that she had turned an unacknowledged vampire's attention to her.

The girl went to lift herself up and she found she was wedged against something. At least she had thought, she has slept against something random again but it wasn't until she felt cool, smooth flesh that she stiffened.

Staring at something white, she rose her hand up along this smooth surface till she got the full contact of that smooth flesh and she blinked several times. It was unblemished from what she could feel, she daring not looking as she began to shake at the feel of blunt, but finely chiseled chin. A smooth set of lips. Fingertips colliding with a perfect nose and the crease of eyes brows.

"That is a strange thing to do once you wake up," A smooth, level voice spoke in the manner of sophisticated suave. "Do you do this around anyone if that happen to sleep in the same bed with you?" The voice innocent in its curiosity. Shakily, the girl looked up.

Taking in the beautiful she had seen hours before.

"Good evening."

"Holy hell… That wasn't a dream?"

"I would think not, I am real.. unfortunately." He said, taking one of her hands in his placed it back against his face since she had withdrew at finding him speaking to her. "I do feel real, don't I?"

"Y-yea.." She answered breathlessly.

"Are you ill?" The innocence in his voice to too much. Why did he have to look and act like a prince in his first acts of duty, tentative and unwilling to make a mistake.

The girl shook her head, staring into his liquefied chocolate eyes.. Or were they seemed a tan tinted grey, but either way they reminded her of- "Storms.. You eyes are like, mini storms, building and churning." She spoke gently.

Godric blinked, suddenly chuckling.

"You are strange."

Instinctively, like she would with her friends she puffed her cheeks.

"Am not."

But this was not her friends, this was a stranger. A vampire at that.

And despite being pro-vamp rights, she knew all were not nice.

"And fascinatingly adorable as well."

She groaned, why was she always called 'cute' or adorable?

But it seems her nonverbal protest only seemed to make the vampire amused more.

"May I get up?" she asked him.

Godric lifted, reluctantly relieving her of the pressure of their bodies pressed together, and feeling the absence of her warmth, his body protested. More so, his body protested at the lack of being able to feel her womanly curves.

"I apologize-"

"No it's fine, I'ma cuddler in ma' sleep." She cut him off with a sheepish grin.

And then there was the awkward silence.

The two introverted individuals knew that with their lack of socialization would lead to this awkwardness. More with the poor girl than Godric was staring at her, watching the adamant flush of her dark skin in his stares, her gaze occasionally meeting his in her shyness when it wasn't dashing about for other things t preoccupy herself with. Godric cleared his throat gently.

"Uhm, miss.. would you give me your name?"

"Oh! I'm sorry, my name is Emilie, but you can call me Mel, Meli." She said gently waving her hands around in slight gestures at presenting herself with a smile which made him feel at ease. His stares softened.

"Meli.. That is a fascinating name."

The way he spoke her name so calmly and gently, it made her shiver.

"Heh, thank you." She laughed nervously, happening to ease the notice but denied tension between them.

Godric indeed was bemused by this, everything about her seemed fascinating. Her look, her pajamis, her hair, her eyes, especially the way she spoke. He could listen to her voice for hours. It was soothing and articulate, like each note could be matched with a flute he she spoke low enough.

"I see.."

Melo kneaded her hands together and looked to him apologetically, "Sorry, I'm not good conversation."

Godric waved this off, "Neither am I, so we are even."

Melo bit her bottom lip and shifted about, looking towards the ground.

"Can I ask you something, Godric?"

She said his name, making him tilt his head like an intrigued cat.

"You may.. Though I shall be honest, I may or may not answer depending on what it is you are asking."

Fair enough.

She looked him in the eye for once, unafraid. Pushing past her shyness.

"Why did you try to kill yourself?"

Godric sighed and ran his fingers along his smoothed down hair.

"It is a complicated matter."

"But-" He cut her off, "But it is more so that I despise myself and my kind."

Meli blinked, "Why?"

"We are inadequate.. We have yet to evolve in the way we should, we are savage."

Godric said with a dead-pan stare. Meli nodded, "But ya'know, our kind… human and vampire alike, we both have yet to evolve from savagery."

Godric tilted his head inquisitively, "Really now?" Meli nodded.

He was not an idiot, he knew this, but it was more so he wanted to hear her reason, but there was something he had to attend to first. Daylight.

Godric closed his eyes with a heavy sigh making the young woman blink, "Is something wrong, I could give you some Tru Blood. Although. Last time it didn't work." She said sheepishly, and he shook his head. "No.. It is daylight, I must depart soon before Dawn."

Meli bit her tongue before she spoke of her concern of someone who probably would not care for her opinion. "Oh." Was all she could come up with, but as if reading her mind, Godric reached forward placing his hand on the top of her head. "I will reach my area before light comes, I will not waste the blood you have honored me with." The mention of his in-taking her blood made her blush, a dark raspberry tint collecting in her cheeks, heat rising along her throat.

Godric leaned forward more as he looking into her eyes, "I promise you this, miss Emilie."

The way he said her name so low and intimate was so dangerous, she couldn't understand why. But she could just imagine him doing more then just cop a feel like he did when he bit her. She stared into his eyes with her dark honey, liquefied chocolate eyes. "You say my eyes are like storms, but yours.. Oh yours remind me of a pleasant abyss, enveloping." God, she liked the way he said abyss. "And wrapping you into a cocoon that you could simply." He was so close. "Drown." So close. "In." Too close.

Meli had slack in her jaw now, biting back the desire she had. He must be glamouring her or hypnotizing her because someone's voice couldn't sound this so leveled and not too deep, and low, yet sound so delicious. She had a thing for big guys with deep voices, because she was taller or more packed than the average girl.

But Godric. He almost contradicted what she usually stared at. His was about her height, five foot nine, maybe he was five teen, but he was pale, storm eyes, although she loved storms so that was a major plus in her eyes. Dark, gelled or 'smoothed' down hair, faintly muscular build. He looked more of an angel than a vampire.

Godric's lips twitched his hand fell along the smooth, goose-bumping skin along her arm and let it pause against her hip.

It had been so long since he had received the emotion of, Desire.

He knew he was privileged, he could have any human or vampire or whatever this world was made up of, if he wanted.

But no, it had been so long.

Too long in fact, so him to suddenly have the desire to take this female.

He hadn't even noticed he had started to seduce her until he felt his hand touch her hip.

Maybe he could pacify this hunger for her.. So he wouldn't bother her in times later.

"Meli.."

Entranced, she looked to him in his provocation.

"Yes?"

"..May I-?" Staring at her, his words trailed. He couldn't do this. She seemed to precious and tempting.

"Yes?" She asked again. His eyes fell, but he looked back to her soon enough.

"Will escort me out?"

She jumped up, dusting off her pajamas. "Oh!"

"Of course." She said and smiled to him. And so she did lead him upstairs to her door and she bit her lip bottom lip tightly.

Godric turned to her as he began to exit, and would turn back to her. "Thank you."

Meli sighed, and she tapped her fingers on the door. Uncertain what compelled her to do this, but she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. "You're welcome.. You should come back and visit."

* * *

Chap end. X:

Review? Please? :'(


	4. Chapter 3: Essential

._. Excuse the lack of update, for those of you that still may read it and still have some hope for me. This is for you.33

Thank you if you're still there!

Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood/SSN.

* * *

There was nothing better than to coming home to see your town in the shits. It was like a wonderful wake up call. At first, when they had arrived the town seemed to be a bit quieter than usual, a bit more intimately quiet than usual. But Sookie has night shift, oh and how easily she became dismayed about this.

All the cause of it was this bitch named Maryann, who knew what she was causing. The first night that they had came back, they found Hoyt and Jessica helping out Maxine which was a bit much to handle. Not that that was wrong, her being in Bill's house but still. That was strange, the vamp-prejudice woman would have probably had a fit if she was awakened. Recalling her reason to be dialing the number she had in hand made her bite her bottom lip. She knew it was trouble bringing the girl here, but she had no other choice.

It had been on her mind ever since she had received that call the other night.

While Jason, Bill, were the only one sane around here, she had to have some reinforcements. Eric surely wasn't going to be of help since Tara had not conformed to his 'requests of her presence' at his establishment. Probably was the reason why he had made her drink his blood in that trickery way, he obviously had a weird way of trying to get a response out of his dear ones. It was still strange to think Tara and Eric would be a possible couple – Rarely did they ever act it, and especially with Tara's declaration that she was thinking that guy Eggs was a good guy. Maybe she should try with him. And that Eric was a pompus, controlling asshole that wouldn't hold a leash on her.

It had been self trained by Tara that Eric had an infatuation with Sookie instead of her. Which was not entirely true, she had seen the way Bill and Eric bickered back and forth. It was none attractive, but almost brotherly.

Frankly, it was down right weird.

Especially with Bill's ways of responding, but in turn, she could tell that her and Bill were growing apart. Eric was the cause of it, but he did little things, he never pursed anything more than just mental tricks on Bill. Like something was going on between them that she didn't know about. It was crazy, all of this. But nonetheless, here was the thing.. She needed to decide. Was the problem worth the trouble? Should she really call her dearest little, adopted cousin to come and help with the problem? Exposing her to.. Yes, she would be considerate and protect her.

The Maenad was terrorizing her town long enough, she wanted something that could work. Anything.

Dialing the number. _Please pick up._

And in Dallas, at some nice café, the loud eruption of _Only you by Portishead_ pierced the soft chatter of the little diner. Everyone looked to each other, causing a soft murmur of sorts before the dark purple pigmented haired girl ducked her head. "Excuse me miss.. Will that be all?" The older lady giggles, hearing the vibration from the young sister before her made her shake he rhead. "Dat' be all I need, chil'."

Her boss eyeing her as she went on into the back – Just another thing on her list of shit she would have to put with her "more reasons to fire Emilie" list that he was conjuring in his head. He only needed a good enough reason to rid of a good member of staff.

Departing, Emilie scurried on in the back and pressed a button on her touch screen phone, placing it to her ear. "Don't know, don't care who it is. –But make it quick, I'm at work."

"Hey babe."

"Holy shit, Sookie! How've you been?" Meli immediately faltered in he rwarning, like she would have kept to it either way.

"Good.. How did you do with the Vamp the other day?" Sookie asked, tapping at her table beneath her fingertips. The ruffling of Jason coming in made her glance up, shushing him.

"G-good.. Actually – Sook, I got something I gotta ask you."

"Jason! Hush, I'm talking to Meli." From the background, Emilie heard the soft shout from her adopted cousin-brother cursing, "I do'n give a shi- Meli? Tell baby girl I say hey for me? In fact, gimme the phone I won' talk to 'er."

Hearing smacking, Meli giggle and eyed the entrance of the Employee locker room and crossed her arms, "Sook, I'm at work.. Seriously, I'ma get fired."

"Sorry. It's just.. I-" Meli tensed as she heard the ruffle of the curtain that concealed the back and only saw it was Jean Phillipe, "Oui?"

"Madam, you know, you should beh in ze dina' rum, Oui?" Jean Phillipe rose his brow and Meli clasps her hands pleadingly, "I know I know, but my friend called me and I think they need something." Shrugging, the French man shook his head and headed on out, though hoping the girl would head out soon knowing the boss was always picking at he rfor little things to get a reason to rid of her. They butted heads about everything, and anything – especially about pro-vampire rights and all that. Oooo, that was something very intense when they got into it.

"Sook?"

"Kay, umm.. I don't mean to do this Meli, but can you come to Bon Temp?"

"Wh-What? Wa-Wait, why?"

"Please? As soon as possible, maybe today? I know this is so abrupt and all, but its really important."

Meli tensed and rubbed her forehead, "B-but Sookie, what I'ma be doin'? I can't do much ya'know."

Sookie's high, sweet voice turned serious. "You know you're just like me, if not even more. You're the one who helped me tune people out, remember? You even helped me do things selectively, c'mon now.. Please, I need your help. You're good a clearing people's minds right, we need a lot that here. Ain't no sane people here."

Meli shook as the curtain opened to show her boss, "I'll call you back later Sook."

"Wh-What? C'mon please!"

"Sook-" Her boss lurched forward in a frightening manner, not that she ever would see him doing the act of hitting her like pervious people before, but she still shivered and bolted past him onto the main café floor. Never understood her fear of men enclosing her space, but it was almost animalistic to see. Like a skittish dog trying to tuck herself in the corner.

But the bad thing about it was, her boss wasn't going to hit her, but he fed off that fear he could always produce when she outsmarted him. And he had caught her off guard, just his luck. "You think you're better than me and think you can get on doing what you want, huh?" Meli lowered her phone, shaking her head, "N-no–" "Member, I'm da' boss and I call the shops. And I'm tired of you!"

Meli tensed expecting the worse, a slap, a jab, a kick.

"You're fired!"

Emilie sighed out a shaky breath, and shivered in her stance bringing the phone to her ear. Safely listening to her cousin's voice, "I'm coming.. I'll leave the rush tonight." Meli breathed heavily, _Remember to breath and show no fear, they feed off fear. They seek control and power._

"That's fine.. It's fine.."

Meli went into the back, grabbing all her things and kissed Jean Phillipe on the cheek as he began to babble in French which meant no one but Meli would understand him. She smiled at him, saying goodbye before giving her boss her badge and heading out. As she walked down the street to the bus stop that let off at the path of her rural road street, she looked up. Wondering if she should be doing things like this, that this was bloody good coincidence.

But who cared.

No more snarky boss.

That's a plus, right?

center

x-x-x-x-x-x

/center

Godric tilted his head at the form of entertainment that was on display. The establishment was something that he couldn't exactly favor. Not even the women that cruised over his lap with their butts didn't faze him, it was something that he couldn't exactly give into. Sipping at the true blood he had in the large goblet like glass he had, he placed his feet on the furniture and looked out into the crowd stoic. The death-glam and rock music was at least – in some sense, tasteful.

Though he did prefer the loud loon of the Egyptian intruments of old.

"Godric." His Viking child moved to seat himself at a knee beside Godric's chair, "Are you not pleased with my place?" His spoke in Swedish so very few of the employees or any other would hear the intimate, and submissive tone he dealt to his maker.

"It is quite.. Alright I suppose. You put much effort into it, I am proud."

The short, blond haired Adonis shook his head. "No, are you pleased? Have you not found one of the females that have passed to be of your liking?"

Sighing, the darker haired and much younger looking of them both shook his head.

"No."

"Might I inquire what might please you?"

What might please him?

Thinking on that, it brought him back to that night, so many nights ago. Too long, that he was deeming what would be appropriate to visit the girl. The time frame would have been to short if he had visited her the next night, nor the night after. He did not wish to seem intrusive of her space.

But she was an object of fascination.

Like many who would find someone that they deemed worthy of keeping close, he wanted that. The girl warded the 'Oppressions' away. Even the mere thought of her brought his mind some ease. To have her physically there would be even better.

Her dreams of him were so vivid in his mind.

His eyes staring towards the crowd were not looking at what was physically there. Oh no, he had long since learned a certain things beside the thought of her could make ward the 'Oppresions' away. When the darkness creeps into his mind, convienently he conjures her dreams of her enraptured by the pleasures he caused her. Or those he wanted to cause her.

Like now, the 'Oppressions' were licking at his stoicism. Breathing forth the livid hatred that scorched at his tonsils and fang in the disgust of his kind, taking humans to bathrooms and personal rooms to use them like cattle. How they haven't evolved at all.

But Godric would muse his dire with a task.

"There is something you can do.."

Eric hummed, probing their connection for what it possibly could be. He had known of some woman having captured Godric's attention through their feelings, the bond was close between them both.

"There are actually, two things you can do for me, my child."

Oh indeed, it must be the girl.

"Yes?"

"I wish for you to locate a number for me and a bed, I wish to depart from this scene."

Eric rose smoothly, extending his arm in the direct of the back where the owner rooms were that led into the basement. Not the dungeon. "You may use the spare or mine, if you wish I shall install a new bed area for you."

Godric shook his head, "It is fine."

"Are yo-" "Eric." Godric looked over his shoulder with a small smile, nodding in reassurance. "Its fine." Eric nodded and looked down.

"And the name of the person?"

"Emilie.. Emilie Witherspoon."

Eric nodded once more, departing as Godric jumped into the isolated space.

Squinting his eyes, he felt the well in his chest. The ache as before, he needed to do something quick. The blood of her – It was still in his veins, he would not dishonor it. He promised.

Sighing, he moved to lay flat on the bed, slightly propped at the head cause of the pillow. Recalling what he felt earlier, he had felt a tremendous fear overwhelm her. He had wanted to depart from his dire's place but he did not want to recreate a panic. Having pledged to relax himself, his subordinates still loyal to him demanded his absence from Dallas and go visit Eric. Sending him further away from the girl's presence, and only when she felt tremendous emotion or was asleep, dreaming – maybe even both, did he feel her completely.

And right on cue, there it was.

He could feel her blood churning now.

The darkness in his chest recoiled. He felt her squirming against the awakening of her libido, which made him chuckle. He had learned a few things about his light over the time his blood having occupied her body.

First thing learned: Emilie did not like to be aroused when Emilie didn't want to be. She was as introverted as himself – if not more shy and timid, but had some strength. It fascinated him to no end how she attempted to will the needs away after having been without a relationship for so long. Like now, she seemed to be on some plane going somewhere. It was a very empty flight, so she had nothing to really worry about since she was sitting more away from the couple of people that were there. She was staring placidly out the window ever time a stewardess came to check her for a drink or peanuts, she would tentatively shake her head. The poor thing made him chuckle as he intercepted her mind's train of thought on sleeping, making the day-dream rather intrusive despite knowing she very much liked his attention.

Meanwhile, Emilie was softly muttering to herself a tune. Anything to make the sensation below in between her legs give way. She didn't need this right now, she should be moping and crying 'cause she lost her job. But instead, there was this fire in the pit of her stomach that she didn't know how to put out. Or couldn't exactly put out at the moment.

"Miss Emilie –"

"Huh! Oh shit.. Godric, don't do that."

"You seem a bit.. tense?" He leaned on the arm of the plane seat, blinking at her rather nonchalantly. "Yes?"

Emilie sighed, placing a hand over her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose. "Yes, I am."

Godric couldn't help but smile, amused nonetheless. "I see."

"How are you?"

"I am well.. Thank you."

Emilie looked down, none knowing exactly how to go about this. Usually her dreams of Godric were more of her cuddling him and enjoying the wander of his hands, but this was a public place. There'd be none of that, her shyness within crippled her want to lean on him and have him comfort her. She couldn't help herself to be spontaneous like she had last time, that was a once in a life time thing.

"T-that's good."

"Miss Emilie.. look at me, please."

She twisted her digits in her hands as she hid her face with her dark purple curls, "Emilie.."

The soft murmur of his voice making a tremor roll through her.

"You're soo mean, Godric." She answered, still not looking to him.

A soft chuckle was heard, "What do you mean?"

"You are causing me to feel this way, right?" She finally asked despite meeting him wordlessly in dreams before.

"Of course not.. it is merely the effect of us ingesting each other's blood."

Why. Oh why did his voice have to be so frank? "I ingested your blood?"

"Yes, while you were sleeping, you were becoming lost. I would have none of that for one who honored me with the sacredness of blood, so I gave you my own, so you would regain your internal functions." Godric stared at the side of her face with such seriousness. But she didn't even glance at him. Couldn't. She wanted a pleasant, docile conversation. Not fueled by her raging hormones like she was fresh out of high school wanting to get done in.

"Miss Emilie." He said her name with a smile, moving his knuckle under her chin and turning her head to look to him. "Much better."

"Heh.." She looked into his stormy eyes, before looking down and pressing her hands in between her legs out of habit. Her dark complexion traced by his eyes, the desire emanating from her core partially shield by her wrists from her hands pressed in between her legs to play with the furniture of the plane. "Emilie.." She shivered slightly. That was happening more often than it should with a guy she had only met once and more times in her dreams than any imaginative man she could conjure into her head freely.

Her eyes finding his.

"Come."

Blink, her mind blanked into the gutter. "Wa-Wait, what?" Naughty thought crossing her mind.

He patted his lap with a chuckle, "Come here, I will help you, yes?"

The girl looked at him skeptically, "Uhm.."

"Please?" He gave her a prince-ish look, noble and all. "You know I don't bite."

That was true, but that was also something she didn't like. "I know.. But you should."

Godric quirked a brow, "You would like me to bite.. Hm, where specifically?" His eyes fell in all seriousness, "I do prefer thigh areas more, if you don't mind." Emilie squeeked, tightening her thighs hold together. He blinked at her as she explains, "No, I mean.. Feed, so you can keep your strength up."

Godric shook his head, "I do not need to."

Emilie did not believe this. "Yes, you do.. So you can get stronger and better."

Godric smiled, "I am fully healed now, you cannot use that excuse anymore."

Cursing, Emilie eyed the ground before – "Okay, then how about for me.. So, we can continue talking? Even though I'm not that interesting.."

Pondering this, Godric smiled. "Alright."

Emilie blinked, "Really?" Godric nodded.

"Indeed, but-" Her eyes flicked to his stormy ones, and he could once against feel her unattended to desires. "You must come. Sit."

He patted his lap.

"But, I'm heavy.." Meli protested weakly, pursing her lips off to the side.

Godric shook his head, "You aren't, now come."

Meli shyly scooted over towards him. Lifting the arm rest to be vertical and slowly scooted her way to him, till their legs touched. Looking to him, she bit at her bottom lip and slowly moved her hands onto one of his legs. She was shaky about this, not used to timid touch of another man without it being meant to hurt. It was something that wasn't right, she didn't know if she could even strengthen herself to go along with the bargain. He leaned forward finally – tired of the wait – smiling and all towards her and grabbed her by her thighs, lifting her effortlessly to be placed into his lap. "There. Was that hard?" Meli eyed him before clenching her thighs as she shook her head at the teasing, wanting to poke him in the face for it. But refrained, she had feelings to hold down. Turning so her back was faced to him. Godric chuckled, leaning up to look at the back of her head, looking over the dark pigmented purple hair that was placed in a pony tail. "May I take this out?" He asked gently, prodding the hair where the pony tail holder was. Meli glanced over her shoulder at him and shrugged, trying to play assertive but she was shaking in her boots. She should have protested against his. Even though this was a dream, there was still her uncleanliness and such. Gregory would hav- _Gregory was not here. This is not him, not every man is him. He took everything away from you. This is right. This is the future, not the past. _She sighed, and looked over her shoulder at the youthful looking vampire playing in her hair he had unleashed. What was this between them? Godric felt her gaze and met it. Looking into those chocolate abysses him tilted his head, "Still tense?" Meli used the excuse rather quickly. She nods her head. "Would you like my help?"

Rolling her eyes, she looked to him smally and smiled. "And what help would that be, besides you teasing me?" And he smiled back as she continued, "Either way, its not right for me to ask you." Godric furrowed his brows as he leaned forward, encasing her in his arms to be pulled back against his chest, running his nose along the length of her neck. "Why is that?" Meli shivered against his body, her thighs pressing together firmer. "Because you probably don't want to do that with me and it wouldn't be right.. We aren't together, ya know?" She said sheepishly, wincing at the grimace in his face and a matching tightness in her chest. "So.. you are.. you are important to me, I shall help in any way I can." Godric states, pressing his cool hands against her stomach, fingertips tickling at the hem of her dark shirt. "B-but.."

Godric pressed a kiss against the underside of her ear, "I will help.. Let me.." He looked to her, their gazes meeting in a internal turmoil that their separate minds can only foster a solutions. She pressed her lips in a line. "Yes?" He said gently, pressing his forehead to her, "Please?" The prince like manner of his sophisticated voice made her melt. Meli still baffled at how such an even, medium voice could loon her and not be deep and rolling. But he made her give in, and she sighed, and almost immediately before she could answer his hands found their way up into her invisible black bra. "Y-yes." His cool hands palmed at her breasts and massaged, kneading and hoisting them till her nipples pebbled fully against the material.

The friction of the fabric rubbing against her nipples made her squirm in his lap. Her tush pressing back unintentionally against his groin, making her whimper. The lack of full skin on skin contact with his hands made her body livid with anticipation. And need. The ache burned below as she tilted her head back at the pleasure, letting herself succumb to his 'help'. His eyes were trained on her from a side ways view, restraining as his grip shifted under the invisible contraption under her shirt. Not gracing his eyes with the sight of her body, oh no. That was something that would be needed to be seen in reality. For now, he tortured himself with just the feel of her. His cool kisses butterfly down her neck, his mouth sealed over it. Sucking and nipping the flesh raw, right at her pulse where he would breathe against it. So tempted to take her vein. Godric nuzzled the area as one of his hands lost itself, trying to compensate for not having permission of the privilege to take her vein, he would move her right hand to cup the unoccupied breast. Leaving room for his digits to tackle the obstacle of ridding of her pants, impatiently unbuttoning the button and pushing down the zipper – not daring to glance down at the sanctuary below, his digits would seemingly. Knowingly, collide with the hem of her underwear, digits lifting to create a space so his fingers could go in and collide with a tight set of soft curls.

"Hah.. Ngghh.. G-godric." She whimpered his name out loud, and audibly at that. His fingertips pulled at the hood of her crotch, exposing the invisible nub before one of his digits cruised down over it. Tickling at the inner lips, he would brush his fingertips back up till they fondled the depression that led to her moist mysteries. She nipped at her bottom lip, withholding the need to plead and shout. Her one hand gripping his pant leg , before his digits moved to press two digits in the hot canal.

"Oh Emi.. Sa vat, sa vat.." Godric breathed against her neck. His arousal evident with the short _Css!_ From his fangs unveiling themselves. "For me?" His digits fondled, stroking and moving along those inner walls. Making the girl in his lap gasp out as the searing sensation coursing through her heavily, making her squirm and unable to contain herself. She mewled out as his fingers moved once in a beckoning motion. "Du ar sa vat, sa redo for mig?" He whispered against her ear and she whimpered something incoherenyl, not fully understanding what he muttered against her ear so huskily. His thoroughly coated fingers wriggled inside of her, pistoning in and out of her now, earnign several gaspy whimpers now.

He continued to whisper those naughty words against her ear, so huskily compared to normally. She femininely groaned, moving and shifting her legs as his fingers feasted themselves in between her legs. "P-please.. Oh please Godri." She gasped out, so close as his thumb pad rolled over her sensitive nub of skin. Both hands firmly groping and fondling along her melting flesh, "Oh God.." He chuckled on the play of the name. But she tilted her neck, exposing it to him fully. "Do it, do it.. Bite me." He glanced up to find her eyes but she was busy exposing herself to him, and went back to busy working pushing her over the edge just as his fangs grazed over her sizzling flesh of nerves and goosebumps.

Whe- "Exuse me miss.. Miss."

Meli jumped up, heavily breathing. Flesh still sizzling and on the fritz down below. She was sitting still in the plane seats. Her eyes danced everywhere. Clenching them at the sight of day light. But not only that, no Godric. "Miss?"

"Y-yes?" "You have reached your destination." She groaned, heading up to pull her back from the upper compartment.

* * *

End. x: –hides-

Reviews? Yes? :D No? ;~;!


	5. Chapter 4: Voyage

Another long departure. D: Sorry.

Hope you enjoy, and thank you for the lovely support especially those who enjoyed our main couples' little scene. P:

Disclaimer: Don't own True Blood or SSN.

* * *

Arriving in Louisiana wasn't the worst of the trip. It was more of the trying to avoid any contact while in a particular part of New Orleans was a big task. There, **he** ruled. Avoiding all of his local stops was easy, but avoiding his occasional was the hard part. It had been only two days in New Orleans - this would be her last day in the lively city. She would be outta there and heading onto Bon Temp in no time first thing on sun set tomorrow night. She didn't sleep well anyway. And those lovely dreams that Godric were invoking in Meli wasn't all that helpful either. Although right here and now, the belly would be needed tending to first and luckily it was night time.

So she stopped at some random dinner, her monochromatic wear usually got her attention in the southern parts so it wasn't surprising that the moment her all black wearing self strolled her above-average-for-woman-height self in the diner – attention was on her like flies on shit. _Dark colors repelled and attracted, wear them to minimize approach of unexpected controllers. Looks are your greatest advantage._ Not to mention she just simply liked dark colors and deep wine colors. It wasn't unpleasant, but it was awkward. She easily made a smile to the young man behind the counter, fiddling with the crimson tinted onyx necklace that was around her neck. He seemed a bit stunned at the polite behavior that oozed from her. 'What? Where alternatives suppose to be evil and wanting to blow up your buildings?'

"Hello."

At first words didn't come out of his mouth, he was busy staring in gaze that was a cross between scrutiny and wonder. "Hello?" Her voice came again and he finally swallowed and met her brown gaze fully. "What can I get you?"

A soft hum came from her as she tapped her chin peering towards the menu over his head at the specials. "I'd like the small in the burger platter? -No pickles or tomatoes please? Oh! -and instead of regular fries, can I have cheese fries?" She said sweetly, nonetheless polite. Meli watched as he punched in the order and nodded, "Drink?" Meli reached into her pocket and pulled out her wallet, simple and nice dark red wine colored leather. "Sprite, please."

Finishing her order, he looked to her face. "That'd be thirteen, eighty two." She gave him a ten and four dollar bills, "Keep the change." She turned and headed over towards an empty booth, picking through her hand bag for her phone and found it seeing its back light on from a new text message that was possibly from Sookie.

She was being informed as it would be.

Sookie had been attacked no too long ago, perhaps some weeks by some creature in the woods though come to find out that it was something called a Maenad. What it came down to is that Sookie needed help in killing it, and being that Meli was in a way similar to Sookie in their gifts, perhaps she could prove some use extracting the Maenad, Maryann's control off of the people to set things right. Meli hardly used her gift much, outside of boredom cases were she practices manipulations of objects. But that was something else entirely. But Emilie would do what she could, Sookie needed her. She released a shaky sigh after the series of texts and answered she'd be there by tomorrow after's morning. Though she wanted to know her situation with her vampire, what was his name again.. Bill. Yup. Sook told her that they were having so rocky issues, she told Meli that he was hiding something from her and she knew it.

Looking up just as her food came she said thank you before digging right in. Biting a fry that was too hot, she gasped aloud and let it fall from her mouth and tears began to form. Emilie fanned her mouth some till she heard a giggle not too far from her. She saw another booth ahead of an empty one was a kid in a high chair. Stiffening the sounds, the little girl seemed to be staring at her in wonder. She quirked a brow at her and the toodler started giggling wildly, clapping her hands as well while her mother beside her glanced to Emilie and smiled. Emilie made a cute face at the child and made fishy lips, before a man sat down in the booth in front of her own, obscuring her view of the kid –who now whined in dismay as her new playmate was hidden from her. Looking to her, the man made a soft grunt as he itched at his beard. He sharply sniffed and looked at Meli, "What the fuck are you looking at, freak?" She looked down. Her shell forming as looked down at her phone. The asshole scowled, "You quiet ones are always creepy, aren't you?" His words attempting to goad a reaction out of her. She simply playing fingers in her purple tinted dark hair and trained her focus on other things that would block out the man's voice. Eating her food would make a suffice silent comfort.

He seemed hell bent on getting a reaction till the toddler's mother frowned on the behavior, her voice leveled and stern as any mother would be. "Just leave her alone, she ain't do nothin' to ya." Meli looked to the woman shaking her head just as the man turned round to spout a yell to her. "Da hell you care for?" He growled at her, "How bout you mind your damn business?" He rolled his shoulders and tossed Emilie a smirk turning back around to see her eating, just as his own plate of food arrived. Partially finished, she set her fork down as the man got up from the seat. Perhaps to use the bathroom. But that didn't matter, she had a small window of time to work with. Biting at her lip, she glanced to the back of the man as he headed into the bathroom before hopping up outta her seat and placing her fingers to her lips to the mother and child. She picked up a bottle of Tabasco hot sauce and pepper, she tossed a bunch in the man's mug of coffee and dumped some sugar in.

She pursed her lips grabbing her hand bag and her fountain drink, taking what was left of the burger off the plate as she blew a kiss at the toddler and upnodded to the mom would was looking horrified. "Oh hell." The man finally coming back as Meli got a napkin off the condiments table and placed her tray on the trash bin's top. Once he grabbed for his mug, she went for the door.

All it took was a short yell.

Throaty and utterly disgusted to know that he drunk the disgusting concoction.

All it took was the multiple screams to know he was getting kicked out.

Time to get some rest.  
It'll be needed for the drive.  
First light of the morning.

* * *

END. Reviews! :D Yey? ..Please? :~:!


End file.
